Ultrasound devices are capable of performing several hardware and/or software features. Depending on the features ordered by a user, a vendor often installs only a subset of available features onto a device. Once installed, these features are enabled and are available for immediate use by the user. Often, a user desires to add a feature that was not ordered with the ultrasound device. For some features, the vendor can provide the feature to the ultrasound device with software transferred using a network link, modem, or removable media. For other features, hardware (e.g., programmable read-only memory devices) must be installed on the ultrasound device. As with features originally installed in the device, new features are enabled and available for immediate use upon installation.
There are several disadvantages associated with the current method of providing features to ultrasound devices. Because some features require additional hardware be installed in the ultrasound device, some users are reluctant or unable to take their ultrasound device off-line for the feature upgrade. Also, some users are reluctant to purchase a feature upgrade if they are unfamiliar with the feature. As a result, many users do not realize the benefits of many of the features available to them. There is, therefore, a need for an improved ultrasound method and system for overcoming these disadvantages.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, in the preferred embodiments described below, an ultrasound device is installed with features that are not immediately available for use (i.e., the features are installed disabled). To enable these features, a key is locally or remotely supplied to the ultrasound device on demand. With this functionality, a user can evaluate a feature on a trial basis. After becoming familiar with the feature, the user can decide to purchase the feature for permanent use. Additionally, because the necessary hardware is factory-installed in and shipped with the ultrasound device, a user who desires the temporary or permanent use of a hardware feature can enable the feature simply by receiving the enabling key on demand without taking the ultrasound device off-line.